Wedding Dress
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Ryeowook hancur saat orang yang dicintainya harus menikah dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri./ Bisakah untuk kali ini saja aku tak mengalah/ JANGAN MENDEKAT/ Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk./ Haruskah Ryeowook pergi?/ Twoshoot/ Dont Like Dont Read/oke
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Wedding Dress**

**TwoShoot**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Pair : ryeowookXdonghaeXeunhyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini semua diluar dugaanku.

Kisah cinta yang aku harapkan akan seindah Dongeng-dongeng yang pernah aku baca yang berakhir dengan happy ending. Aku menginginkan hal seperti itu. Mengakhir hubungan kita hanya jika maut memisahkan kita.

Tapi, apa mau dikata jika pada akhirnya kita harus seperti ini?

Apa kau pikir aku rela menjalani ini? Tidak!

Aku bahkan tak pernah berfikir tentang ini sebelumnya. Berpisah denganmu, merelakanmu dengannya.

Hn. Dengan seseorang yang bahkan sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri.

.

5 tahun.

Ini bukan waktu singkat. Banyak hal yang telah aku lalui selama perjalanan 5 tahunku dalam berusaha melupakanmu

Mungkin, awalnya aku berfikir bahwa untuk melupakan seseorang itu adalah hal mudah. Mungkin, aku dulu berfikir bahwa melupakan sesuatu hal itu hanyalah masalah waktu. Mungkin, dahulu aku berfikir bahwa semua kenangan dan masa lalu itu akan melebur dengan seiring berjalannya waktu tersebut. Mungkin, pada saat itu aku juga berfikir bahwa mempunyai kawan baru, sahabat baru, lingkungan hidup yang baru atau bahkan kekasih hati yang baru akan dapat dengan mudah membuat ku melupakan masa lalu ku.

Dan sekarang...

Hn. Aku menyadari semuanya. Bahwa untuk melupakan seseorang yang berarti bagi kita tak sebegitu mudah dengan apa yang aku katakan 'mungkin' disaat itu. Ternyata melupakan seseorang tak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Tak sesimple dengan membuat kue ulang tahun atau tak segampang kalian dalam mengganti pakaian.

**Ini... terasa begitu sulit.**

Sangat.

.

.

.

Seberapa jauh waktu membawaku pergi semakin menjauh darimu, itu tetap tak akan bisa merubah segalanya.

Aku yang mencintaimu dengan sangat, tak pernah bisa sedikitpun melupakanmu.

Tapi, dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun ini...

—semua telah berubah.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai madu lembut itu menyibakkan celah gorden berwarna ungu muda dan seketika sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui kaca jendelanya. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya kala sinar matahari menembus retina matanya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menutupi wajahnya guna menghalau sinar tersebut masuk menembus matanya.

Setelah seperkian menit ia sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan cahaya itu kini ia mulai membuka matanya dan mulai menatap keluar jendela yang menampilkan sebuah kota Seoul yang tampak ramai.

Gadis itu hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan kota Seoul yang tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Ini sudah 2 hari semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menerima undangan perkumpulan para designer di dunia yang di adakan di Seoul. Ia merasa sudah kembali menjadi seorang masyarakat Seoul tulen seperti sedia kala. 2 hari berada disini cukup membuatnya senang, tapi juga merasa sesak saat ia mulai mengingat hal-hal yang menyakitkan selama 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sinar mata Caramel yang berpijar terang dan memberikan semangat baru bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya itu kini tampak sayu. Ia mulai mengingat kembali kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

5 tahun yang lalu—**yang teramat menyedihkan.**

Cinta.

Namja itu.

Sahabat.

—Wedding Dress.

Bibir Ryeowook tersenyum tipis atau bisa dibilang adalah senyuman miris. Hatinya kembali merasakan nyeri yang teramat saat puing-puing kenangan kembali tersusun hingga membentuk sebuah momentum yang bagi boomerang bagi dirinya. Menghancurkan hidupnya, meluluh lantahkan hatinya, memporak-porandakan pikirannya, menguras habis air matanya.

Yah.

Pengkhianatan.

Sebuah pengkhianatan yang telah sahabatnya atau lebih tepatnya saudara angkatnya berikan padanya.

Kim Ryeowook— begitu nama lengkapnya— selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya tentang hal apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada sahabatnya atau orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu hingga membuat orang tersebut tega mengkhianatinya, menghancurkan segalanya, merebut orang yang dicintainya.

Ryeowook menekan dada bagian kirinya.

5 tahun.

Waktu yang cukup panjang itu bahkan tak bisa menjawab segala pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya.

5 tahun.

Waktu yang bahkan tak bisa menghapus jejak luka yang terpahat sempurna dalam ulu hatinya.

5 tahun.

Adalah waktu yang masih belum bisa membuatnya mencari cinta yang lain.

Salahkah?

Salahkah jika ia masih mencintai pria itu?

Pria yang sudah beristri?

Lelehan air asin itu kini sudah tak terbendung lagi. Jatuh kembali disetiap pagi ketika ia menatap jalanan kota Seoul. Membasahi pipinya lagi saat puing-puing kenangan itu menusuk hatinya.

Apa yang salah?

Ryeowook tak tahu. Ia tak tahu apa salahnya hingga semua berjalan begitu saja—dan masih terus berjalan hingga saat ini. Menyeretnya untuk terus berkubang dalam lubang kesakitan yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

Keluarga?

Keluarganya bahkan lebih membela 'Sahabatnya' yang notabenenya adalah anak angkat dikeluarganya—atas sarannya yang meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mengadopsi sahabatnya itu.

Menyesalkah?

Sungguh. Ryeowook tak tahu apakah ia menyesal karena menjadikan 'Dia' sebagai bagian dari keluargnya, karena yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sedih dan sakit.

Mengalah.

Hm. Hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan pada 5 tahun yang lalu.

Gadis mungil berusia 26 tahun itu hanya bisa diam dan menurut dengan keputusan yang orang tuanya—oh bahkan namjacingunya sendiri setujui.

Hingga pada hari itu. Hari dimana semuanya seolah bagai mimpi baginya.

Menyaksikan orang yang kau cintai bersanding bersama Sahabat atau saudara mu sendiri.

Apa kau tahu apa yang dirasakan yeoja mungil yang pada saat itu masih berusia 21 tahun tersebut?

Sakit?

Tidak! Ini bahkan lebih dari kata sakit.

Terluka?

Tidak! Jika kau terluka, mungkin kau masih bisa mengobatinya. Tapi ini... gadis itu bahkan tak bisa merasakan terluka.

Menangis?

Tidak! Dia bahkan tak menangis saat itu. Gadis itu hanya diam.

Lalu apa yang Ryeowook rasakan ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya bersanding dengan saudaranya sendiri?

.

.

.

" Hampa "

Bibir mungil semerah cherry itu bergumam pelan sembari merapa dada kirinya.

Hampa.

Benar. Gadis itu merasa sangat hampa. Bahkan dirinya seolah kehilangan nyawanya pada saat kedua orang yang teramat berarti di hidupnya telah resmi menjadi...

~ Flashback ~

" Ryeowookie~ kau harus merelakannya untuk menikah dengan Eonnie-mu "

Tak.

Suara retakan yang tak terdengar oleh orang lain kecuali yeoja yang masih mematung ditempatnya itu membuatnya merasakan nyeri dibagian dada kirinya.

" Me-menikah? "

Yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Umma-nya sendiri tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan ragu saat mendapati reaksi anak kandungnya yang terasa begitu kehilangan jiwanya.

Yeoja itu mencoba membendung air matanya yang sudah berdesakan ingin keluar kala melihat Ryeowook masih diam dengan tatapan kosong.

" Kenapa? "

Pedih. Suara lirih dan kecil itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan ditelinga .

Yeoja itu tak menjawab, ia masih diam.

" Kenapa Umma berkata begitu? Bukankah Donghae Oppa adalah namjacinguku? "

Mata Caramel cerahnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

" Bukankah Umma sudah sepakat bahwa minggu depan adalah hari dimana aku akan menikah dengan Donghae Oppa? "

Tes.. Tes..

Yeoja paruh baya itu tak tahan untuk tak menangis. Ia merasa menjadi seorang Umma yang begitu kejam dan jahat. Menyakiti hati anak kandungnya sendiri hanya demi seorang gadis yang ia angkat beberapa tahun silam. Tapi...ia melakukan ini demi kebaikan semuanya. Demi Anak angkatnya dan juga...Ryeowook—meskipun mungkin akan tetap saja akan melukai hati Ryeowook.

" Ta-tapi, kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Umma malah menyuruh ku untuk merelakan Donghae Oppa dengan Eonnie "

Gadis mungil itu menangis. Membiarkan lelehan air mata membasahi pipinya.

" Percayalah, Wookie. Ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya "

Terbaik? Benarkah? Lalu apa kau pikir ini yang terbaik untuk anak kandungmu itu, Nyonya Kim?

Apa kau tak bisa melihat bagaimana hancur dan retaknya hati anak kandungmu sendiri ketika kau menyuruhnya merelakan orang yang dicintainya untuk menikah dengan anak angkatmu?

Apa kau ingin melihat anakmu kesakitan dan gila?

" Hal apa yang bisa membuatku untuk dapat merelakan Donghae Oppa untuk Eonnie? " bertanya sambil masih dengan memandang kosong kedepan.

Yeoja paruh baya itu menutup matanya sekilas, mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak-nya.

" Karena Eonnie mu lebih mencintai Donghae dari pada kamu "

Deg!

Mata Caramelnya melebar sempurna. Mencintai Donghae? Maksudnya...

" Eonnie mu menyukai Donghae sudah sejak lama. Hanya saja, ia mengalah karena ia tahu bahwa kau juga mencintainya "

Dunianya berputar. Kepalanya ingin pecah memikirkan ini semua. Eonnie nya mencintai Donghae—namjacingunya.

" Tapi...Umma tahu bahwa aku juga mencintai Donghae Oppa. Kenapa? Kenapa Umma jauh lebih mendukung Eonnie? "

"..."

" Aku dan Donghae Oppa saling mencintai. Tidak bisakah Umma mengerti keadaan ku? Setidaknya sedikit saja. Bukankah semenjak Umma mengangkat Eonnie sebagai anak Umma, aku selalu banyak mengalah? Aku bahkan merelakan kamar kesayangan ku padanya, aku rela mencari tumpangan untuk sampai ke sekolah karena mobil dibawa oleh Eonnie yang saat itu sudah kelas 3. Umma dan Appa bahkan mengajak Eonnie liburan ke Singapura dan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah besar ini. Aku sering melihat Umma dan Appa memeluknya dengan sayang ketika Eonnie akan tidur. Sedangkan aku? Aku seperti dilupakan oleh kalian. "

"..."

membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anak kandungnya itu.

" Menjadi anak yang dinomor duakan. Rela membagi kasih sayang yang dahulu hanya tercurah padaku kepada Eonnie. Umma dan Appa datang pada acara lomba dance yang Eonnie ikuti, dan melupakan ku yang saat itu tengah berjuang demi meraih piala kemenangan kontes menyanyi. Aku sudah rela berbagi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Aku sudah banyak dilupakan oleh orang-orang dirumah ini. Hingga aku merasa hanya Donghae Oppa saja-lah yang masih peduli padaku. Tapi...tapi kenapa? Kenapa Umma juga ingin mengambil Donghae Oppa? "

Ryeowook terisak. Ia menangis disetiap kata yang telah ia lontarkan. Sungguh, semua yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah kenyataan. Ia memang terlupakan semenjak kehadiran 'yeoja' yang dahulunya sahabatnya itu.

" Tidak bisakah untuk yang satu ini aku tak berbagi? Aku tak bisa berbagi Donghae Oppa dengannya? Ini sangat menyakitkan, Umma..hikz "

Lolos sudah satu isakan itu.

"..."

itu tak bisa menjawab. Yeoja paruh baya tersebut menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika menyadari betapa tersiksanya batin anaknya selama ini. Ia adalah Umma yang gagal. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui seberapa besar luka yang telah Ryeowook tanggung karena keegoisannya selama ini. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud untuk melupakan Ryeowook, ia hanyalah berusaha untuk fokus pada 'anak angkatnya'.

" Bukankah...hh..aku anak kandung mu, Umma? Aku sudah menuruti semua kemauan Umma. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, bolehkah aku membantahnya? Jebalyoo Umma "

Duk.

Kedua lutut Ryeowook menapaki lantai. Ia berlutut dihadapan Umma-nya. Gadis mungil itu memegang pergelangan tangan Umma-nya. " jebalyoo, Umma "

terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang sudah anaknya lakukan. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Ia tampak jahat.

" Bangunlah, Wookie~ "

Ryeowook menggeleng tegas. " Maafkan aku, Umma. Maaf, karena aku membantah perintah Umma. Tapi...sungguh. aku tak bisa untuk yang kali ini "

"..."

" Aku tak pernah meminta sesuatu apapun pada Umma, jadi berikan hal ini sebagai permintaan ku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir "

Ryeowook masih berlutut. Meminta dan memohon pada Umma-nya. Ryeowook adalah anak yang sangat berbakti pada Umma-nya, tak pernah menentang apa yang sudah kedua orang tuanya ucapkan. Tapi, untuk kali ini? Bolehkah ia Egois?

Bolehkan? Setidaknya hanya untuk yang ini saja~

itu kini ikut berlutut. Memeluk Ryeowook yang sudah menangis tergugu hingga matanya membengkak. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil didekapannya.

" Tidak, nak. Umma yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tak pernah mau memikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan Umma, sungguh "

Air mata yang berasal dari pelupuk mata kedua yeoja itu kini semakin deras.

.

.

.

Bersikplah baik pada Ibu-mu karena surga itu ada ditelapak kaki Ibu ^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan lemas menuju sebuah rumah mewah dengan gerbang berwarna cokelat muda. Matanya sayu dan membengkak karena menangis. Ia masih bisa merasakan sayatan tak kasat mata pada hatinya. tapi, ia segera menepis segala rasa sakit tersebut dan mulai menekan bel rumah itu.

Seseorang keluar dari gerbang rumah mewah itu. Salah satu pembatu disana tersenyum ramah padanya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Tak perlu bertanya lagi, karena seluruh pembantu di rumah tersebut pun juga sudah hafal siapa 'Ryeowook'.

Ryeowook mencoba memasang senyum semanis mungkin. Setelah dirasa senyumnya terlihat manis, ia mulai membuka pintu utama di rumah itu yang pasti akan menghubungkannya dengan ruang tamu.

Ceklek~

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan sempurna.

Deg!

Sakit dihatinya bertambah parah. Matanya kembali menatap kosong pada kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

Kedua orang yang sedang berciuman dengan lembut.

Orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang sangat ia kenal. Orang-orang yang begitu ia kasihi.

Tes..Tes..

Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

" Op-pa "

Seolah mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga mereka, kedua orang tersebut melepas tautan bibir keduanya lalu membulatkan matanya begitu lebar tatkala mengetahui bahwa mereka kepergok berciuman oleh Ryeowook.

Yah. Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook gadis yang kembali terluka.

" Wook-wookie, Oppa..Oppa bisa jelaskan ini semua "

Namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae itu kini mulai berjalan cepat menuju Ryeowook yang masih mematung didepan pintu dengan mata yang menatap kosong.

Sedang salah satu yeoja lainnya yang berada disitu tampak merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Ia pun juga ikut mendekat pada Ryeowook. " Eonnie akan menjelaskan semuanya "

" Berhenti " katanya pelan.

Namun mereka berdua masih saja berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang kian lama mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

" AKU BILANG BERHENTI "

Seketika langkah kedua orang itu berhenti ditempat saat mendengar teriakan melengking yang sarat akan kepedihan dan keputus asaa.

" Chagiya~ "

" jangan panggil aku dengan kata menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulut brengsek mu itu "

Donghae membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kasar. Ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook berbicara kasar.

Well, ia sadar bahwa ini mungkin adalah kesalahan besar yang telah ia perbuat. Tapi jujur...ini bukan kemauannya. Ia hanya—

" Kenapa kalian seperti ini kepada ku? Kenapa? "

Kembali nada frustasi itu keluar dari bibir cherry nya. Ryeowook bahkan seketika lemas terduduk dilantai dan menjambak-i rambut panjangnya. Dan tangan sebelahnya memukuli dada kirinya yang nyeri.

Baru selangkah mereka maju untuk mendekati Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu menahan. " Jangan mendekat. Aku tidak sudi didekati oleh orang-orang jahat seperti kalian "

Sret.

Duk duk duk duk

Ryeowook berdiri cepat dan segera berlari menjauhi kedua orang yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

.

.

Bagaikan sebuah kembang api dimusim panas, bersinar terang dan menghangatkan hati semua orang.

Namun, pada akhirnya ia akan lenyap pada ketiadaan.

Ini menyakitkan, ketika semua yang aku impikan harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Ryeowook berubah. Gadis yang selalu cerita itu perlahan berubah menjadi seorang pemurung dan tak banyak bicara. Ia menghindari seluruh penghuni rumah. Donghae bahkan frustasi karena yeoja itu tak mau berbicara sedikit pun padanya. Sedangkan Yeoja itu pun hanya bisa memperhatikan Ryeowook diam-diam. Yeoja itu tahu bahwa ia salah, dan sangat bersalah. Ia merampas segalanya dari Ryeowook. tapi, ia pun juga tak bermaksud seperti itu.

Umma dan Appa Ryeowook pun juga begitu. Mereka tak bisa lagi melihat senyum tulus dari anaknya. Hanya senyum kepalsuan yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang. Ryeowook sudah berubah.

" Apa kau baik-bak saya, Chagy? "

Tuan Kim bertanya lembut seraya mengelus sayang rambut panjang anaknya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat. " Sangat baik, Appa. Hingga hatiku seolah terhempas ke-awan lalu jatuh ke bumi. Sangat menyenangkan "

Demi Tuhan. Namja paruh baya yang selalu tampak gagah dan tegar itu-pun kini sudah tak bisa lagi menutupi air mata yang perlahan jatuh. Tuan Kim sesegera mungkin menghapus lelehan liquid bening agar Ryeowook yang masih menulis-nulis sesuatu disebuah kertas itu tak melihatnya.

Kata Ryeowook barusan seolah bermakna seperti : " Sangat buruk, Appa. Hingga hatiku seolah terhempas ke-awan lalu jatuh ke bumi. Sangat sakit dan menyedihkan "

Yah, Tuan Kim yang selalu tak pernah peduli akan makna-makna kiasan itu entah kenapa mendadak menyadari bahwa makna kiasan yang Anaknya lontarkan itu mengandung banyak kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

.

Hari itu telah tiba. Dimana semua mimpi-mu akan berhenti.

.

.

Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan berbalut dress cantik berwarna biru muda dengan renda bagian atasnya itu terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan. Ia memandang lurus ke-depan. Ke sebuah altar dimana terdapat seorang yeoja cantik dengan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih polos yang berlengan panjang—yang ternyata adalah gaun yang seharusnya ia pakai hari ini. Tapi...semua kenyataan berbanding terbalik.

Hn. Gaun yang sudah ia pesan bersama dengan Donghae kini justru dipakai oleh 'yeoja' itu. Yeoja yang merampas segala kebahagiaannya. Dan dihadapan yeoja itu, ada seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan.

Lee donghae.

Ryeowook ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung, tapi air matanya pun bahkan tak bisa keluar. Kau tahu rasanya berada di posisi yeoja mungil itu? Ini...

Ironis.

Dan menyakitkan.

Kedua mempelai telah resmi mengikat janji suci dan memasangkan cincin dijari manis mereka masing-masing lalu diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut.

Saat ciuman lembut itu berlangsung, mata Caramel tersebut tampak menutup rapat tak mau melihatnya. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin sekali bahwa yang ada didepan sana adalah dirinya dan Donghae. Bahwa yang menikah saat ini adalah dirinya.

Gadis manis tersebut perlahan membuka matanya. Dalam bola mata Caramel cerah tersebut sangat terlihat tatapan yang mendamba dalam kesakitan. Tak kuat untuk terus berada disana, akhirnya ia lebih memilih pergi menjauh meninggalkan gereja tempat dimana kedua orang yang disayanginya itu menikah.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk cepat mencapai rumah besarnya.

4 km.

Yeoja itu berlari 4 km demi cepat sampai di rumahnya. Rumah yang rasanya sudah berbeda dengan yang dahulu.

Saat kakinya sudah menapaki lantai rumahnya, gadis itu kembali berlari menuju kamarnya. Mengambil koper besar berisikan baju dan hal-hal yang menurutnya penting.

Apa yang kalian tangkap dari hal ini?

Kabur?

Tepat sekali.

Kim Ryeowook, yeoja itu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dari semalam. Dan sekarang, ia hanya tinggal pergi dari rumah mewah yang bagaikan neraka untuknya, mencari kebahagiaan baru dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Pergi ke Perancis dan melupakan segala hal yang ada di Korea—tempat lahir dan tumbuhnya.

" Semoga kalian selalu bahagia "

Hanya kalimat itulah yang terakhir ia ucapkan sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya yang ini.

.

.

.

Aku beritahu kau. Bahwa seseorang bisa melakukan apa saja saat ia putus asa.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

~Flashback Off~

Gadis itu kembali meringis sakit saat kenangan yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam, ia buang jauh-jauh kembali merasuk dalam memory otaknya.

Rahang gadis itu mengeras. Mata yang tadi terlihat sayu dan menangis perlahan ikut memancarkan kilat kemarahan yang begitu besar. " Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya? " bisiknya pelan pada angin pagi yang menerbangkan sedikit helaian rambutnya.

Gadis itu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri semenjak memantabkan langkah untuk memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang mandiri. Ia bahkan sudah tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Orang tuanya semenjak hari itu. Hari dimana pada akhirnya ia membuat sebuah keputusan besar yang amat susah. Tapi ia harus, ia harus melakukannya. Jika tidak... maka mungkin ia akan masih tetap menangis seperti orang bodoh di dalam rumah mewah itu.

" 5 tahun. Hm~ kalian pasti sudah melupakan ku, kan? " katanya dengan tertawa miris.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak dengan masih memandang keluar dari jendela Apartement-nya. Ia berharap dan sangat sangat sangat berharap kalau ia tak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyakitinya itu—sekalipun kedua orang tuanya.

Katakan dia adalah anak durhaka, tidak tahu terimakasih atau apapun itu. Karena Ryeowook tak akan pernah mendengar apa yang kalian ucapkan. Ryeowook sudah berubah. Gadis bermata Caramel yang dahulu penurut dan lembut sudah mati, digantikan dengan seorang Ryeowook yang tegas, bertalenta dan tahan akan setiap kalimat pedas yang dilontarkan orang lain untuknya. Well, kemajuan besar telah ia dapatkan.

Dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang kini berani menyepelekannya.

Karena dia—

—Nathan Kim.

Gadis pengusaha sukses di bidang designer. Mungkin namanya terasa asing di negara lain, tapi tidak di kota Paris. Karena gadis muda itu adalah designer muda yang bisa dibilang cukup memberikan pengaruh di kota cinta itu.

Yah, dia benar-benar frustasi pada awalnya ketika ia mendapat undangan untuk mengikuti perkumpulan para designer di seluruh dunia yang di-adakan di Seoul.

Seoul?

Hn. Negara kelahirannya yang sudah benar-benar ia lupakan. Ia bisa saja tak mengikuti perkumpulan ini, tapi...ia harus tetap bersikap profesional. Well, dengan kata 'profesional' akhirnya ia pun menerima undangan itu. Dan disinilah pada akhirnya, disebuah Apartement yang disiapkan oleh panitia. Hanya bisa diam sendirian dan merasakan kesunyian.

Ia benci sunyi dan sepi. Selama ia tinggal di Paris, ia merasa mendapatkan sebuah keluarga baru. Keluarga yang dengan suka rela mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan menyayanginya. Ryeowook merasa berarti, ia merasa dibutuhkan dalam keluarga itu.

Walaupun pada akhirnya Ryeowook sekarang ini kembali hidup sebatang kara karena ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari keluarga yang sudah mengadopsinya, tapi ia tetap merasa bahagia karena ia sudah memiliki teman-teman yang kadang bisa ia ajak untuk menginap di rumah yang dengan susah payah ia beli dengan hasil jerih payahnya.

Kedua orang tua angkatnya pun masih bersikap begitu baik padanya. Ryeowook juga masih sering pulang dirumah mereka, jadi hubungan mereka pun terjalin dengan apik.

Ryeowook benar-benar merasa Tuhan begitu baik padanya. Memberikannya begitu banyak kebahagiaan. Ia tahu, seberapa jauh pun ia berusaha melupakan semua yang ada di masa lalunya, terlebih berusaha melupakan kedua orang tua kandungnya, itu...mustahil.

Ryeowook dapat merasakan dengan jelas, sebuah lubang menganga begitu besar dihatinya. Yah, lubang yang sekuat tenaga ia abaikan, lubang yang akan terasa lengkap ketika hal itu adalah berada dekat dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya.

" Eunhyuk Eonnie~ "

Ryeowook memanggil sebuah nama. Entah, siapa seseorang tersebut. Tapi, dari nadanya...tertangkap begitu jelas sebuah suara tersakiti begitu dalam dan...putus asa.

.

.

.

Ketika kau lelah dari sesuatu hal, perasaan kebencian menjadi lebih besar dari pada khawatir

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan-jalan kecil. Pagi ini suasana cukup cerah dan mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi daerah apartement-nya akan sedikit mengurangi setres-nya.

Gadis itu memakai celana tiga perempat berwarna coklat dengan rambut yang ia ikat menjadi satu keatas hingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang begitu menggoda. Baju yang ia gunakan pun berwarna putih bersih hingga membut dirinya semakin tampak memukau bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Kedua telinga yeoja itu memakai sepasang headset yang melantunkan lagu dari penyanyi asal Korea Lee Seung Gi berjudul 'Return'.

Meskipun ia tak tinggal di Korea dan berusaha keras melupakan segalanya tentang Korea, tapi pada kenyataannya...dia bahkan masih begitu update dengan lagu-lagu baru yang berasal dari Korea.

Kaki-kaki yang berbalut sepatu flat coklat itu terus berjalan mengitari jalan setapak yang pinggirannya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga liar yang sebenarnya nampak indah jika kau mau memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

Pandangan Ryeowook terlihat kosong memandangi jalanan didepannya. Setiap kakinya melangkah terkadang memory-memory masa lalu itu berseliweran di-kepalanya. Hm. Memory paling memuakkan dalam hidupnya. Memory dimana ia berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja tampan yang ia cintai. Namja yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta padanya, membelikannya sebuah boneka Jerapah besar, lalu menyanyi bersama. Umh~ betapa Ryeowook sangat merinduka—A-APA?

'KIM RYEOWOOOOOKKK! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGINGAT-NGINGAT HAL MEMUAKKAN ITU'

Batin Ryeowook berteriak keras hingga membuat dirinya sendiri mulai sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Melamunkan semua hal yang pernah ia jalani di masa lalu? Cih, itu tak termasuk hal yang akan ia lakukan di Korea ini.

Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti. Matanya mengamati dengan seksama sebuah—maksudku Seseorang—yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Ryeowook mencoba meneliti lagi seseorang tersebut—yang sepertinya terasa begitu familiar di matanya.

Kaki Ryeowook berjalan tiga langkah lebih maju guna dapat memastikan siapa orang tersebut. Hm, sebenarnya Ryeowook tak hanya ingin tahu siapa orang tersebut, melainkan ia juga sangat ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh namja tampan itu.

Tu-tunggu?

Ta-tampan?

Yaish, Ryeowook memukul sedikit kepalanya guna menyadarkannya bahwa ia baru saja memuji seseorang yang belum tahu jelas wajahnya. Tapi, entah mengapa mata batinnya mengatakan bahwa namja itu pasti memiliki paras wajah yang begitu tampan.

Hei, Pohon itu adalah pohon kenangannya bersama—oke Ryeowook sudah muak menyebut nama namja brengsek itu.

Karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, dengan langkah kecil dan sedikit hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik, akhirnya Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju namja itu. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika bayangan namja di masa lalunya semakin terlihat jelas dan mirip dengan pria yang duduk sambil menunduk di bawah pohon itu.

Tap.

Langkah Ryeowook berhenti tepat ketika jarak keduanya hanya tinggal 10 langkah.

Ryeowook mematung ditempat. Hatinya bergemuruh dan rasa rindu itu dengan cepat merasuk memenuhi relung hatinya. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang.

Tidak Tidak Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tidak boleh merindukan namja itu, ia juga tak boleh lemah. Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini, jadi...tak mungkin jika ia harus menyerah begini saja.

Tapi...

Kenapa rasa rindu ini semakin terasa.

Ryeowook menekan dada bagian kirinya. Hati yang sudah teronggok selama 5 tahun itu kini seolah menemukan sebuah penutup yang dapat membentuk sebuah hati sempurna menutupi lubang pada hatinya.

Rasanya... begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan ketika kau sudah menemukan sekeping hati yang menyempurnakan hatimu.

Namja yang sedari tadi itu menunduk dapat merasakan sebuah Aura hangat yang selalu di rindukannya selama ini. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Tapi sebuah ikatan batin antara orang yang kau kasihi itu terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan atau disepelekan.

Yah. Namja itu adalah Lee Donghae.

Ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat sekeliling dan tatapan mata itu berhenti tepat pada sebuah objek yang menyita perhatiannya. Hatinya turut bergejolak. Pikirannya masih memproses dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat kini.

Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook?

Benarkah? Apa ini nyata?

" Ryeo...wook "

Donghae berusaha meyakinkan hatinya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat kini.

Merasa namja itu sudah menyadari keberadaannya, akhirnya Ryeowook pun memantabkan langkahnya untuk berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil berlari, sebua suara yang sangat lembut milik namja itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kau benar Ryeowook? "

Saat ini Ryeowook berdiri memunggungi Donghae yang sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bibirnya tersenyum miris. 'Kau bahkan melupakan ku'—innernya berbicara sedih.

Oh, kau bahkan tak tahu Ryeowook-ah. Bahwa Donghae sebelum melihat dirimu, ia sudah lebih dulu menyadari kehadiranmu hanya dengan sebuah telepati kerinduan yang mendalam padamu.

Ryeowook mencoba mengabaikan Donghae.

Bertemu dengan Donghae juga bukan merupakan jadwalnya selama berada di Korea. Bahkan Donghae adalah hal yang perlu dihindari.

Ryeowook berjalan cepat setengah berlari.

Donghae mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia sadar bahwa ini bukan...mimpi?

Sekuat tenaga ia pun kini juga mulai berlari mengikuti langkah gadis yang sangat ia rindukan keberadannya di sisinya. Ia memanggil-manggil nama yeoja itu, tapi naas—

—Yeoja itu tak sedikit pun menolehkan kepalanya, meskipun itu hanya untuk melihat Donghae yang berlari di belakangnya. Yeoja itu terus saja berlari sampai tak menyadari bahwa dompet yang ada disaku celana tiga perempat bagian belakangnya terjatuh. Ia masih terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan Donghae di belakangnya yang sebenarnya sudah berhenti.

Hn.

Berhenti karena namja itu mengambil dompetmu.

.

.

.

Aku takut.

Aku sungguh takut untuk menoleh kebelakang. Aku takut jika masa lalu itu kembali mengejarku dan menyakitiku. Aku takut menghadapi masa lalu yang sudah susah paya aku lupakan.

Tolong berhenti. Jangan mengejarku.

Karena—

—Aku takut.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah semuanya akan bermula kembali. Namja itu menemukan Dompetmu. Yang sudah pasti akan menemukan segala informasi tentangmu bahkan kediaman-mu.

Yupz. Kau tahu... inilah yang dinamakan takdir~~!

.

.

.

Meskipun sekuat tenaga kau berlari menjauhinya—Takdirmu, maka itu akan sia-sia.

Karena bagaimanapun juga kalian tetaplah berada dibawah langit yang sama.

Kalian berpijak dibumi yang sama.

Apakah kau tahu? Bahwa bumi itu bulat?

Yah...seberapa jauh pun kau berusaha berlari, maka kau akan tetap kembali padanya.

Hn.

Pada Takdirmu~

Dan semua telah kembali pada masanya.

Dan sekarang adalah masa dimana kau harus kembali pada titik milikmu—

Titik dimana semua akan terlihat semakin jelas.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

**Author Note :**

Hola yeorobeun ^^/

Adakah yang merindukan saya? *reader : Gak banget* oh okay..this's so Sad :'((((

Uh-oh, saya datang lagi membawa FF baru. Umh~ bagaimana menurut anda? Apakah FF ini benar-benar random? *I think this's really RANDOM* kkkk~

Sebenarnya FF ini hanyalah selingan saya karena seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, bahwa FF 'Nothing's Over Than You' telah resmi saya HIATUSKAN. *nyengir kuda*

Adakah yang bertanya bahwa berapa Chapter FF ini akan selesai?

Tentu saja saya akan menjawab bahwa FF ini hanyalah 2Shoot ^^

Okay^^/ mungkin ini FF adalah FF paling gagal yang menurut saya yang pernah saya buat. Karena jujur, saya sangat buruk tentang FF bergenre 'Hurt'. Beuuhh~ sulit soalnya menurut saya, jadi maaf kalau mungkin FF nya terkesan 'GAK BANGET'. Hihihi~ *sujud-sujud depan Reader*

So, berkenankah anda untuk mengisi kotak Review dibawah itu (?)

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Wedding Dress**

**TwoShoot**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Pair : ryeowookXdonghaeXeunhyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermanik caramel cerah itu melangkah pelan menuju tangga darurat guna sampai pada apartement-nya. Kakinya yang berbalut high heels setinggi 7cm membuatnya sedikit mendesah berat. Ia menaiki tangga darurat bukan karena apa, hanya saja ia beralasan untuk melemaskan kakinya, karena hampir satu jam ia menaiki taxi untuk sampai di apartement-nya ini.

Tangannya yang dihiasi oleh arloji cantik berwarna ungu terang menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya. Rambut panjangnya yang kali ini ia urai menjadi nilai plus untuknya. Gadis berusia 26 tahun tersebut benar-benar terlihat sebagai wanita karir yang mapan. Wajahnya yang berjalan dengan selalu menatap kedepan juga menjadikannya tampak begitu berwibawa.

Nathan Kim.

Begitu panggilannya saat ini. Ia baru saja pulang dalam pertemuan para designer sedunia yang sengaja di-adakan di Seoul dengan menjadikan salah satu Hotel berbintang disana menjadi sorotan kamera malam ini. Gadis ini pun juga tak luput dari sorotan kamera. Banyak dari berbagai media Local yang berusaha mencari tahu siapa dirinya.

Well, bukankah sudah ku katakan dari awal bahwa Nathan Kim atau dulu yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu tak seberapa terkenal? Jadi wajar, jika para Wartawan yang sangat 'Kepo' itu ingin saja mengetahui siapa dirinya dan asal-usulnya.

Tidak salah jika para Wartawan dan Netizens itu penasaran dengan jati dirinya, karena melihat dari hasil design sebuah baju pengantin yang begitu membuat semua mata berdecak kagum melihatnya, para Wartawan tersebut jadi tertarik membahas tentangnya.

Gadis itu masih saja berjalan dengan langkah ringan, matanya masih terpusat dengan jalan di depannya. Beginilah caranya berjalan, dia tidak pernah menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan kebelakang. Karena bagi dirinya, hanya yang ada didepannya lah yang baginya terasa nyata dan meyakinkan.

Entahlah apa maksud dari ucapannya itu. Tapi...bisa disimpulkan bahwa ucapan itu tak hanya sekedar ucapan melainkah sebuah kata yang memiliki sebuah rahasia besar untuknya.

Tap.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat setelah ia baru saja melewati belokan koridor Apartement-nya. Ia mematung ditempat. Kedua tangannya dengan secara langsung mengepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras seolah menahan amarah yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

Ia ingin pergi sekarang juga, tapi...

Sudah terlambat.

Orang itu sudah lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya.

Mata keduanya beradu seolah mencurahkan segala isi hati antara keduanya.

Ryeowook berusaha membuang muka tapi pada kenyataannya ia tak sanggup—dan justru terpaku dengan manik mutiara hitam didepan sana.

Ryeowook bersumpah, meskipun jaraknya dengan namja itu terpaut 2m, tapi ia masih dengan jelas bisa menangkap tatapan memelas, sedih, kecewa, putus asa dan juga...

—Kosong.

Ryeowook dapat merasakan tatapan kosong itu. Tatapan penuh pengharapan yang namja itu tujukan padanya. Ia mungkin tak bisa meramal hal apa saja yang telah terjadi pada namja yang dulu—dan mungkin saat ini—ia cintai. Tapi, ia bisa melihat tatapan menyakitkan itu.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menetralisirkan perasaan aneh yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia abaikan yang kini kembali muncul.

Ryeowook melihat namja itu sedatar mungkin. Ia tak mau terlihat begitu rapuh didepan namja ini. Ia sangat berharap pada Tuhan bahwa kali ini Tuhan akan berpihak padanya dan memberikannya sebuah kekuatan. Mungkin...ia masih belum sanggup menghadapi kenyataan ini. Ia masih belum mampu berdiri sekarang dengan bersejajar bersama masa lalunya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dilihatnya sang namja tersenyum bahagia menatapnya.

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak dengan kencang. Seperti dialiri listrik yang bertekanan tinggi hingga rasanya seolah terbang ke-awan yang begitu menyenangkan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

Bukankah selama ini dirinya sudah yakin bahwa ia bisa melupakan namja—yang menurutnya berengsek—ini?

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Ia juga tidak tahu.

" Aku merindukanmu "

Tubuh berpostur mungil itu menegang. Kepalanya seperti terbentur sesuatu yang keras sehingga membuatnya seperti bermimpi tentang sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

Tuhan...

Jika ini memang mimpi, maka tolong bangunkan aku~

Aku lelah berada dalam kehidupan seperti ini. Terus berputar-putar pada masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan.

Dengan langkah mantab. Akhirnya Ryeowook mulai melangkah maju. Dan dengan masih memandang namja didepan sana yang sudah menunggunya 3 jam lalu. Mata Ryeowook tersirat begitu kental tentang masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan.

Lee Donghae.

Kenapa namja itu harus kembali masuk dalam hidupnya?

Apa ia tidak tahu, bahwa yeoja mungil itu mati-matian berusaha melupakannya.

Ryeowook berhenti tepat didepan Donghae yang masih setia menatapnya dalam dan berbeda sekali dengan Ryeowook yang hanya melihat Donghae datar dan bahkan terkesan dingin seolah tak saling kenal satu sama lain.

" Bisa tolong minggir sebentar, aku ingin masuk " katanya dengan nada datar pada Donghae.

Bukannya segera menyingkir, Donghae justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dipintu Apartement milik yeoja disampingnya itu. Donghae menghalangi langkah Ryeowook untuk masuk.

" Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kita tidak saling kenal, Wook-ah "

Donghae sedikit meninggikan nadanya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Ryeowook. Donghae menelan ludah keluh melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang benar-benar datar. Ia tahu, mungkin saat ini Ryeowook benar-benar membencinya, tapi...dia juga masih yakin bahwa sebagaimanapun bencinya Ryeowook padanya, pasti gadis itu masih memliki sedikit perasaan untuknya.

Yah.

Donghae yakin akan hal itu.

" Apa kau pikir kita benar-benar kenal? Aku rasa kau salah orang "

" Apanya yang salah orang? Huh? Jelas-jelas ini kau. Kau Kim Ryeowook. Yeoja yang sudah 5 tahun ini pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan kabar pada aku maupun keluargamu sendiri? "

Donghae menggeram frustasi.

" Maaf~ namaku—"

"—Nathan Kim? Begitu? "

Mata caramel Ryeowook membulat tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Donghae tahu namanya? Dan Oh~ dia bahkan juga belum sempat memikirkan bagaimana seorang Lee Donghae bisa tahu tempat tinggalnya. Omo~ Ryeowook benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang.

" Meskipun seribu kali kau mencoba mengganti namamu aku akan tetap mengenalimu "

Hati Ryeowook berdesir aneh. Ada sebuah perasaan bahagia melandanya.

Ada apa ini?

Bukankah Ryeowook sudah mengubur rasa cintanya pada Donghae 5 tahun yang lalu?

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya berat. " Lalu sekarang apa? "

Donghae tersenyum senang menyadari bahwa sepertinya Ryeowook-nya sudah mau mengakui bahwa 'dia' adalah Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang merasa risih karena terus ditatapi begitu intens oleh Donghae akhirnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan. " Aku sedang lelah, Bung. Jadi bicaralah yang cepat. Aku ingin segera istirahat " keluhnya.

" Bolehkan aku masuk ke Apartement-mu juga, Wookie? " tanyanya.

Segera saja Ryeowook memberikan tatapan tajam dan mematikannya pada Donghae. " Kau bermaksud bermalam di Apartement-ku, eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Istri-mu dirumah? Ah~ dia pasti akan menunggu kedatanganmu. "

Jemari lentik Ryeowook mulai memasukkan kunci guna membuka pintu Apartement-nya. Selagi ia sibuk dengan kunci dan pintu dihadapannya, ia benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa sesosok Lee Donghae dibelakangnya itu kini sedang memandang punggungnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Ceklek.

Pintu itu terbuka. Ryeowook masuk dan menoleh sekilas pada Donghae sembari berkata, " Sebaiknya kau pulang. Istrimu pasti akan sedih jika tahu kalau suaminya mencoba selingkuh dengan gadis lain "

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Sebelum pintu itu benar-benar akan tertutup, Donghae lebih dulu menahannya menggunakan kakinya yang ia selipkan diantara pintu itu hingga membuat Ryeowook melotot kaget dan kembali membuka pintunya. " Apa lagi? "

Ryeowook bersungut tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

" Istriku adalah orang yang baik, dia pasti akan memakluminya. Dia sudah mengijinkanku untuk menemui mu "

Deg.

Cengkraman tangan Ryeowook pada gagang pintunya menguat. Melampiaskan rasa sakit yang kembali menyeruak dihatinya.

'Istriku adalah orang yang baik'

Ah~ demi Tuhan. Ryeowook sudah benar-benar ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga. Dia tak habis pikir tentang namja didepannya itu. Apa dia datang kembali hanya untuk membuatnya menangis dan jatuh kembali?

Apa Donghae memang sengaja berbuat begini agar Ryeowook patah hati?

Ryeowook mati-matian untuk tak berkedip sedikit pun. Karena jika ia berkedip, maka ia yakin bahwa setetes liquid bening itu pasti sudah akan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Uh-oh, jangan harap untuk dirinya menangis dihadapan namja sialan ini.

" Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menerima tamu orang Asing " katanya dingin. Berlangsungan dengan itu Ryeowook mendorong kuat kaki Donghae hingga keluar dari apitan pintunya dan langsung menutup pintu itu kasar tanpa memberi waktu Donghae untuk menjawabnya.

Setelah Ryeowook mengunci pintunya, ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan telungkup diranjangnya dan air mata itupun perlahan keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa hanya dengan pertemuannya yang membutuhkan waktu yang relatif singkat ini, ia justru begitu mudah terlukai dan kembali menangis.

Ryeowook menyesal.

Menyesal karena dirinya kembali dikuasai oleh masa lalu.

Namja itu—

dan— Hyukjae.

Kepalanya berputar mengingat segala kesakitan yang telah ia dapatkan 5 tahun silam.

Luka itu?

—Belum sepenuhnya kering.

Meskipun sudah 5 tahun berlalu, tapi...Rasa sesak dan kesakitan itu begitu kental ia rasakan.

Pintu disana masih setia menjadi perlakuan kasar seorang Lee Donghae. Ryeowook tahu bahwa saat ini Donghae memukul-mukul pintu disana dengan keras, terdengar jelas di-indra pendengarannya suara ketukan pintu—ah lebih tepatnya gedoran pintu, karena sepertinya Donghae begitu antusias memukul pintu Apartement-nya.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia menolak kata hatinya yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ia tak mau, sungguh...ia benar-benar tak ingin terlukai lagi. Luka lama saja belum sepenuhnya sembuh. " Hikz " isakan kecil itu akhirnya keluar.

Ryeowook benci ini.

Dia begitu membenci dirinya yang begitu mudah terlukai. Dengan setulus hati, Ryeowook mulai memejamkan matanya erat. Meskipun isakan kecil masih saja keluar dari bibir bak Cerry menggoda itu tapi toh gadis mungil itu tetap saja berusaha memejamkan matanya. Melupakan sejenak tentang namja itu—

—dan juga masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Mungkin waktunya sudah cukup lama, tapi semua itu masih belum mampu untuk membuatnya melupakan kesakitan yang ia dapatkan dimasa lalu.

Seperti musim dingin, hatinya sudah membeku.

Tapi...bukankah semua orang tahu, bahwa untuk mencairkan hati yang beku hanyalah membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan?

Berikan dia sebuah kehangatan, dan lihatlah hasilnya~~^^

Aku tidak berbohong^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dalam didepan pintu Apartement itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Sejenak, jika kita amati namja itu hanyalah seperti sedang tidur sambil berdiri tapi ketika kau mendekatinya...maka kau akan mendapati sebuah liquid bening yang mengalir dari kedua mata mutiara hitam-nya.

Lee Donghae.

Ia menangis dengan beberapa alasan yang begitu kompleks. Ia tahu, banyak hal yang harus ia jelaskan, banyak hal yang belum yeoja itu ketahui kebenarannya. Donghae begitu mencintai yeoja mungil itu, ia tidak berbohong. Donghae memang benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook. bahkan meskipun waktu sudah berjalan 5 tahun ini, tapi hatinya masih tetap untuk Ryeowook.

Cinta.

Ini karena cinta. Semua begitu terasa rumit untuknya, untuk takdirnya dan untuk hatinya.

Donghae bahkan sudah hampir menyerah tentang gadis mungil itu, ia hampir mengalah pada takdir yang memisahkan mereka, ia hampir saja berhenti untuk tetap bertahan. Tapi sekarang, saat dirinya hampir saja mengaku kalah dari takdir, dengan tiba-tibanya yeoja itu datang kembali membuat Donghae kembali percaya pada takdir, bahwa 'DIA' memang ditakdirkan untuknya.

" Aku sudah menemukanmu, tolong jangan pergi lagi "

Suara lembut itu terdengar begitu lirih. Tangan sebelah kanannya yang mengepal perlahan ia angkat dan kepalan itu terbuka hingga menampilkan sebuah cincin putih yang polos tanpa hiasan apapun. Donghae menatap nanar cincin tersebut. " Aku bahkan masih menyimpan cincin ini " katanya lagi masih dengan nada lirih.

Kepala bermahkotakan hitam pekat sehitam matanya itu kini mendongak keatas. Menghalau aliran air mata yang semakin keluar tak terkira. Dirinya tersenyum tipis lalu kemudian ia membalikkan badannya sehingga memunggungi pintu bercat coklat tersebut. Sejenak, Donghae menoleh sekilas pada pintu itu dengan senyum yang mengembang hingga matanya membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang melengkung indah. " Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tidur disini? Setidaknya aku bisa mengawasimu agar tidak pergi "

Donghae bermonolog sendiri dengan masih senyum dibibirnya. Setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir tersebut, Donghae memerosotkan tubuhnya kebawah hingga pantatnya menyentuh lantai dingin. Hah~ ia menghela nafas berat saat merasakan betapa dinginnya lantai apartement tersebut, tapi meskipun begitu ia tak sedikit-pun berniat untuk beranjak dari lantai dingin itu, ia justru menyamankan duduknya hingga kepalanya bersandar pada pintu Apartement Ryeowook. " Jaljayo...Chagy~ "

.

.

.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghela nafas lega. Baru saja ia mengintip pintu depan Apartement-nya dan ia tak menemukan sesosok manusia yang berusaha ia hindari. Ia senang karena akhirnya namja itu pergi juga tapi...

—Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di ulu hatinya?

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mungkin, dengan begini ia bisa sedikit merileks-kan dirinya.

Kakinya berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi di Apartement mini-nya. Ia menatap cermin dihadapannya yang menampilkan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut coklat madu-nya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dengan matanya yang sangat sembab. Efek menangis semalam mungkin.

Dan saat otaknya kembali memproses keadaan semalam, tiba-tiba saja mimik wajah gadis dicermin itu menjadi kelam. Mata karamelnya kini berkaca-kaca. Tidak ada lagi gadis yang memandangnya datar, yang ada hanya seorang gadis yang kini menangis sesenggukan dengan memegang dada kirinya.

Ryeowook menangis—

—lagi.

" Kenapa sakit sekali? "

Entah pada siapa yeoja ini mengeluh, tapi pada kenyataannya tak ada siapapun yang membalas ucapannya. Hanya gadis dicermin itu sendirilah yang menemaninya. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isakan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada cermin, yang kembali dibalas oleh gadis dicermin itu. " Kau...menyedihkan " ungkapnya pada cermin didepannya yang tak lain adalah untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Menangis memang selalu menjadi alternatif utama saat sebuah lisan tak mampu lagi berkata akan sakit yang mendera~~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

" Aku sudah bosan disini. Aku akan pulang hari ini. Yah, jemput aku dibandara. Ah~ aku kehilangan dompetku, jadi aku terpaksa tidak membawa oleh-oleh. Ah...ne..ne! "

Ryeowook terus saja mencerocos dengan seseorang diseberang sana dengan mengapit ponselnya diantara lekukan lehernya karena kedua tangannya sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan baju-bajunya yang ia masukkan kedalam koper besar.

Well, Ryeowook hari ini memang berniat pulang setelah memesan tiket tadi. Ia pulang bukan karena bosan sebenarnya, bosan pada Seoul adalah sebuah alasan konyol, karena dia sendiri begitu merindukan negara kelahirannya sebenarnya. Hanya saja...yah kalian tahu sendirilah apa yang menjadikannya ingin cepat angkat kaki dari sini.

" Ah~ akhirnya beres juga " Ryeowook berkacak pinggang sambil mengawasi semua barang-barangnya yang sudah masuk pada koper besarnya. Ia tersenyum bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. " Tinggal menunggu waktu saja " lanjutnya ceria.

Ryeowook memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya sudah meronta ingin diisi. Gadis itu melangkah menuju dapurnya dan tidak menemukan sedikit pun makanan maupun bahan untuk dimasak pagi ini. Ia mendesah berat dan kembali melangkah kedepan dengan menyambar sebuah jaket kulit yang sedikit tebal untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya, lalu ia mulai memutuskan untuk membeli sarapan paginya disalah satu resto diluar sana. " Untung aku masih mempunyai uang simpanan ditas " gumamnya.

Ceklek.

Buk.

Mata Ryeowook melotot ketika sesuatu yang berat menimpa kakinya hingga membuatnya juga ikut jatuh terduduk. Bibir mungilnya menganga lebar melihat namja yang ia kira sudah pergi sejak semalam itu ternyata begitu keras kepala menunggunya. Sejenak dirinya menahan nafas saat dirasakannya suhu tubuh Donghae begitu panas.

" Demam "

Rasa khawatir perlahan merasuki hatinya. ryeowook tidak berbohong soal bahwa dirinya akan pergi hari ini juga, tapi...jika seperti ini apa dia masih bisa pergi begitu saja?

" Jangan pergi...aku mencintaimu Wookie-ah " Donghae mengingau lirih dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat yang sukses membuat Ryeowook semakin shock. Dengan cekatan ia merogoh saku celana jeans-nya untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial nomor seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk membawa masuk Donghae ke apartement-nya.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba mengabaikanmu.

Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa, kau tetap saja membuatku khawatir.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Mata caramelnya menatap gelisah pada jam dinding yang menempel di dinding kamar bernuansa sejuk dan nyaman tersebut. Ini sudah memasuki 2 jam semenjak namja memuakkan—Donghae—itu dibawa masuk kedalam kamarnya yang dibantu oleh salah satu petugas yang menjaga kawasan apartement-nya, tapi namja tampan itu belum juga sadar. Ryeowook bahkan tadi sudah sempat pergi sambil berlari-lari bak orang yang dikejar maling hanya demi membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuatkan Donghae semangkuk bubur. Ia juga bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa cacing diperutnya sudah meronta ingin diasupi makanan sejak tadi.

Ryeowook menyangga kepala kecilnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Sedang tangan yang lainnya dengan begitu telaten mengelus surai hitam Donghae yang sangat lembut. Ryeowook terkadang tersenyum senang saat mendapati Donghae yang terlihat begitu nyaman dengan elusan tangannya. Mata caramel itu terlihat memancarkan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam setiap menatap lembut wajah tampan bak bayi polos ditempat tidurnya.

'Kim Hyukjae'

Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak kencang ketika tiba-tiba saja nama yeoja itu terlintas diingatannya.

Ryeowook menarik tangan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Donghae dengan kasar. Ia membuang muka menolak untuk menatap wajah tampan Donghae.

" Pabboya. Bagaimana bisa aku seperti ini " rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Ryeowook masih saja sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya, dirinya tak menyadari bahwa namja yang sedaritadi belum sadar itu ternyata sudah membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Namja itu bahkan tersenyum memandang wajah Ryeowook yang tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Donghae menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat Ryeowook yang merawatnya saat ia sakit.

Donghae masih belum berniat untuk menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya karena ia tahu jika ia melakukan itu maka mungkin ia tidak bisa menikmati lagi wajah manis itu. Biarlah seperti ini dulu, setidaknya sampai Ryeowook mulai menyadari bahwa ia sudah sadar.

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang-panjang, berusaha mengisi penuh paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebelum pada akhirnya ia kembali memusatkan matanya pada salah satu objek—yang ia pikir—belum terbangun itu.

Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan ketika kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling bersibobrok tapi dengan secepat mungkin Ryeowook mengubahnya dengan pandangan datar khas miliknya. " Kau sudah bangun? " bertanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia justru lebih senang memandangi ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang tampak manis pagi ini. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah sudut senyuman yang teramat tampan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. " Oh, yeah. Ku rasa kau sudah mulai tuli sekarang " cibir Ryeowook yang kembali kedua belah bibir Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Mungkin ucapan Ryeowook tak semanis dulu ketika keduanya masih bersama, tapi...begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Donghae. Ia bersyukur karena ternyata Ryeowook masih saja mengkhawatirkannya. Ia bahagia karena ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook masih sedikit menyimpan secuil rasa simpati untuknya.

" Terimakasih "

Mata caramel itu berputar malas. " Well, aku tak butuh ucapan terimakasihmu itu. Karena aku lebih berharap kalau kau cepat keluar dari Apartement—"

"—terimakasih masih mau peduli padaku " Donghae memotong ucapan Ryeowook dengan masih senyum yang bertengger dibibirnya. Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Kau salah tanggap Tuan. Aku membantumu bukan karena aku peduli karena jujur saja itu karena kau tidur didepan apartement-ku yang tentu saja membuat semua jadwal keberangkatanku pagi ini menjadi berantakan " jelasnya dengan masih memandang malas pada Donghae.

" Jadi kau tidak jadi pergi sekarang? " Donghae bertanya antusias dan melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa masa lalu masih membuat seorang Ryeowook membencinya. Kedua bahu Ryeowook terangkat. " Dan itu karenamu "

Hati Donghae semakin bersorak gembira ketika mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. ia mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan mata yang masih saja mengawasi Ryeowook yang duduk dikursi samping ranjangnya. " Aku harap kau cepat pulang. Istri dan mungkin keluarga kecilmu disana pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Lagipula aku tidak begitu suka jika dibilang penggoda suami orang " katanya dengan beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

Grep.

" Kau mau kemana? " tanyanya dengan masih memegang pergelangan tangan Ryeowook mencegahnya untuk pergi ataupun menjauh darinya. " Apa itu penting untukmu? "

" Chagiya~ "

Sret.

Ryeowook menghempaskan tangan Donghae dengan kasar ketika Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang—menurut Ryeowook—begitu menggelikan dan menjijikkan.

Chagiya?

Cih, apa dia tidak sadar juga bahwa dirinya sudah tak berhak lagi menyematkan panggilan itu untuk Ryeowook. apa Donghae tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun tentang 5 tahun yang lalu?

Mata Ryeowook berkilat tajam dengan dipenuhi rasa marah. " Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu "

Donghae terperangah dengan nada dingin yang Ryeowook gunakan. Ia tahu—dan sangat jelas tahu—bahwa Ryeowook masih sangat marah padanya. Tapi...ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook pergi lagi setelah sekian lama ia mencari. " Sekarang...pergilah! aku tak mungkin terus-terusan membiarkan seorang namja yang sudah berkeluarga masih berada di Apartement-ku setelah semalaman tidak pulang "

" Kau menyuruhku pergi? "

"..."

" Kalau begitu kau harus ikut juga denganku. Bukankah kita keluarga? "

Donghae turun dari ranjang bercorak bunga lili putih itu dan berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook yang lebih pendek dirinya. " Apa kau tidak merindukan orang-orang dirumah? "

Ryeowook bergeming tak sedikitpun membalas ucapan Donghae. Ia lebih memilih diam. Meladeni Donghae sama saja membuat semua lukanya kembali terbuka. " Ryeowook-ah..."

" Aku bilang . " katanya lagi dengan menekankan disetiap kata yang keluar dari bibir cherry-nya. Donghae menggeleng tegas. " Kalau aku pergi lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pegi lagi "

" Kenapa? "

Donghae menarik nafas dalam. " Karena aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu lagi "

Sudut bibir Ryeowook terangkat sebelah membentuk sebuah seringai mengerikan yang tak pernah ia tampakkan sebelumnya.

Ryeowook begitu menyeramkan.

" Kau tidak bisa melepaskanku? Haha...itu alasan yang konyol, bung! "

"..."

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa? Bukankah dulu kau begitu mudah melepaskanku, lalu kenapa sekarang tidak? Hm? " Donghae bersumpah bahwa meskipun suara Ryeowook dibuat selembut mungkin olehnya, ia bisa mengerti tentang beberapa makna yang begitu kental dengan keputus asa-an dan juga—

—Kemarahan.

Donghae memandang lembut Ryeowook. " Itu dulu Wookie-ah dan berbeda dengan sekarang "

" Dulu atau sekarang apa bedanya? Bukankah sama saja? Kau tinggal pergi saja sekarang dan semuanya akan tetap sama seperti sedia kala "

" Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti Wookie " Donghae meninggikan nadanya dan menggeram frustasi dengan sikap Ryeowook yang berbeda 180 derajat dari yang dulu. Ryeowook sangat menyebalkan dimatanya saat ini. " MEMANGNYA APA YANG TIDAK AKU MENGERTI, HAH? " Ryeowook berteriak kalap dihadapan namja tampan pemilik hatinya itu. Ia menggeram kesal.

" Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaanku selama ini. Bagaimana aku lelahnya mencarimu, bagaimana putus asa-nya aku ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan kabar darimu, kau tidak tahu bahwa aku begitu terpuruk selama ini. Kau bahkan seolah tak peduli kepada kedua orang tua-mu. Kau melupakan semuanya—Donghae menjeda sekilas dengan menarik nafas dalam—kau begitu Egois " lanjutnya dengan masih menatap Ryeowook sedih.

Ryeowook menggretakkan giginya kuat seolah ingin sekali memakan Donghae hidup-hidup. " Egois katamu? Haha..lalu bagaimana denganmu? APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH SEDIKITPUN MEMIKIRKAN TENTANGKU? APA KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR TENTANG BAGAIMANA KEADAANKU JUGA?HAAHH? " nafas Ryeowook memburu seperti orang yang lari marathon. Donghae diam tak berusaha memotong ucapan yeoja mungil yang mulai berkaca-kaca dihadapannya ini.

" Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir bagaimana denganku? Apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang perasaanku selama 5 tahun ini atau setidaknya kau memikirkan tentang bagaimana hancurnya hatiku ketika melihatmu bersanding dengan seorang gadis di Altar gereja mengucap janji suci? "

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja mengikuti alunan betapa hancurnya hati yeoja mungil tersebut. " Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku berusaha mati-matian menahan air mataku ketika melihatmu berduaan dengan yeoja 'tidak tahu diri' itu? Apa kau juga memikirkan tentang keadaanku selama itu? Menjadi nomor dua, menjadi pihak yang selalu mengalah, menjadi pihak terabaikan, bahkan terlupakan keberadaannya, APA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA DIPOSISI-KU SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN LAMANYA? HAHHH? " amarah Ryeowook keluar. Segalanya yang terpendam begitu dalam akhirnya muncul.

Sungguh, Ryeowook bahkan tidak tahu kenapa hingga saat ini dirinya menangis kembali karena masa lalunya itu. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia menangisi kejadian paling memuakkan dalam hidupnya itu. Donghae merasakan ulu hatinya tertusuk beribu pisau tajam. Ia mengiba dan mulai sadar akan bagaimana posisi Ryeowook selama ini.

" Ditinggalkan oleh namjacingu untuk menikah dengan saudaramu sendiri, hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang keluarga, berusaha menggapai mimpi sendirian tanpa dukungan orang-orang terdekat, tinggal di negara yang bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang aku kenali. Apa kau tahu? Apa kau tahu betapa itu sangat menyedihkan? Apa..hikz.."

Buk.

Ryeowook tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan jatuh terduduk sembari menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ia tak mampu. Bagaimana bisa ia dibilang Egois jika pada kenyataannya dia-lah yang paling menderita. Bagaimana bisa ia dijadikan pihak yang terlihat begitu jahat jika pada faktanya dirinyalah yang selalu tersakiti.

Kenapa takdir begitu pilih kasih?

" Ryeowook-ah..."

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan masih menutupi wajahnya. " Kau yang tidak tahu sama sekali. Kau yang tidak mengerti "

" Mianhae.. " Donghae jatuh terduduk dihadapan Ryeowook. ia mencoba menggapai kedua tangan Ryeowook tapi sudah lebih dulu ditepis dengan kasar oleh Ryeowook. " Dan sekarang...hikz..kau datang lagi dan membuat hidupku sulit kembali "

" Tidak...tidak Ryeowook-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu berada pada posisi sulit lagi "

Ryeowook menangis sesenggukan. Janjinya untuk tidak menangis lagi dihadapan namja ini telah ia langgar. Janjinya untuk tak mengingat-ngingat lagi masa kelamnya sudah ia langgar juga. Tapi...dalam posisi seperti ini berusaha untuk tidak menangis itu...sangat mustahil.

" Maafkan aku. Aku yang egois, aku membuatmu terluka sampai sejauh ini. Aku bodoh, aku tidak peka tentang mu yang selalu terabaikan. Mianhae..." sesalnya berulang kali yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Ryeowook. Donghae mengangkat sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus surai madu yeoja yang teramat ia cintai itu.

" Mianhae~ "

Air mata Ryeowook semakin deras mengalir. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya bisa jadi begini. Ia menyesal. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menerima undangan itu hingga ia kembali lagi disini. Awal yang ia berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ternyata tak semulus dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Hn.

Bertemu dengan masa lalu dan kembali mengulang sebuah cerita yang entah bagaimana akhirnya.

.

.

.

Takdirmu sudah tertulis jauh sebelum kau lahir didunia ini.

Mungkin kau bisa merubah nasib, tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa menentang takdir.

Tuhan yang berkuasa, dan kau hanya sebagian terkecil dari berbagai ciptaan yang telah DIA lahirkan di dunia ini.

Bersyukurlah, setidaknya Tuhan masih menyayangimu ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Aku memang selalu menginginkan untuk kembali pulang

Aku memang munafik, berpura-pura melupakan keluargaku disana, tapi pada kenyataannya aku begitu merindukan mereka

Luka ini...

Luka ini selalu menghalangiku untuk kembali sadar pada kenyataan

Luka yang sangat dalam hingga tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatnya

.

Ryeowook memandang kosong kedepan—pada sebuah gaun pernikahan— yang telah ia rancang sendiri.

Dulu...ia begitu memimpikan sebuah pernikahan yang begitu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya. Pernikahan yang tak perlu mewah tapi cukup berkesan dihatinya dan akan terus terkenang sepanjang hidupnya. Memakai sebuah gaun pernikahan cantik dengan bersanding bersama namja yang ia cintai. Ia tersenyum miring memikirkan tentang impian masa lalunya.

Tangan kecilnya mengelus kain putih bagian dada kain pernikahan itu dengan lembut dengan sesekali memikirkan tentang bagaimana masa depannya nanti. Ia sudah berusia 26 tahun, tak mungkin untuk selamanya ia melajang kan?

Lagi pula...ia juga sudah sebaiknya memikirkan tentang pernikahannya sendiri dan melupakan sejenak pekerjaannya yang menuntut itu.

" Gaun yang sangat indah " seseorang menyela lamunan gadis mungil itu hingga kepala gadis itu mendongak guna melihat seseorang tersebut. Senyum dibibirnya semakin mengembang kala namja itu mengecup sekilas keningnya. " Mau sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan gaun indah ini? Huh? "

Ryeowook menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. " Ya! kau sudah harus memikirkan pernikahanmu, gadis bodoh " ungkapnya dengan memukul pelan pada kepala kecil yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng-nya itu. Ryeowook merengut dengan membalas memberikan cubitan pada pinggang namja itu. " Oppa menyebalkan "

Namja yang dipanggil Oppa itu hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat Ryeowook yang merengut bak anak kecil itu. Namja itu bernama Kim Yesung. Ia juga sama dengan Ryeowook berasal dari Korea, hanya saja karena keluarganya memilih pindah untuk menetap di Paris maka Yesung pun akhirnya juga memutuskan untuk menetap di Paris. Keluarga Yesung lah yang mengangkat Ryeowook sebagai anak angkat dikeluarga mereka.

Yesung begitu menyayangi Ryeowook. dia bahkan pernah berkata bahwa Ryeowook adalah gadis ketiga yang ia cinta setelah Ibu-nya dan Istrinya. Ia begitu sayang kepada Ryeowook. meskipun selama ini Ryeowook tak pernah menceritakan secara spesifik tentang masalahnya, tapi ia jelas tahu bahwa masalah yang dihadapi yeoja mungil itu cukup serius.

" Apa kau tak berniat untuk kembali ke Korea lagi? " Yesung bertanya dengan masih mengamati gaun pernikahan hasil rancangan Ryeowook. gadis itu tersenyum miris, " Untuk apa? Aku sudah cukup terluka "

Hah~ Yesung membuang nafas lelah. Ia cukup lelah dengan sikap yeoja itu yang seolah-olah tak mau mengakui bahwa ia sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai namja itu dan juga menyayangi keluarganya, sekalipun itu adalah 'gadis' yang Ryeowook bilang 'tidak tahu diri'. " Perasaan marah itu...apa benar-benar membuatmu menutup segala takdir dan kenyataan yang ada? "

" Oppa~ bisakah kita hentikan omong kosong ini? " Ryeowook merengek seperti anak kecil. Mungkin hanya kepada Yesung ia akan menjadi seorang 'Ryeowook' yang sebenarnya. Dan bukan seorang 'Nathan Kim' yang begitu tegas dan penuh dengan karisma. Ia tetaplah Ryeowook yang dulu, manja dan dipenuhi dengan kelembutan. Tapi...waktu dan masa lalu membuatnya berubah.

Bukankah waktu selalu bisa merubah segalanya?

" Omong kosong katamu? Wookie, ini bukan masalah apa dan bagaimana tapi ini juga menyangkut tentang takdir. Kau tahu...seberapa jauh kau mencoba mengubah dan mengelak dari takdir, maka hasilnya akan tetap sama. Kau, namja itu, dan keluargamu tak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan "

Ryeowook meremas ujung bajunya kuat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendengar baik-baik tentang ucapan Yesung. " Bagaimanapun juga setiap masalah itu pasti memiliki alasannya masing-masing "

"..."

" Seperti halnya bintang. Kau tahu kenapa Tuhan menciptakan bintang? "

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Yesung tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas. " Itu karena Tuhan tidak mau jika Bulan harus tinggal sendirian digelapnya langit malam. Tuhan tidak akan pernah membiarkan anak-anaknya sendirian. DIA selalu mengirimkan hal-hal indah pada kita. Yah..ada kalanya Tuhan memberikan kita masalah, tapi...tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa Tuhan memberikan masalah itu pada kita karena DIA yakin kalau kita mampu melewatinya "

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yesung yang juga tengah memperhatikan wajahnya. Ucapan Yesung benar-benar masuk akal. Ucapan Yesung benar. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan pada anak-anaknya diluar batas kemampuannya. Yesung mencubit hidung bangir Ryeowook lalu berlari pergi sebelum mendapat omelan plus cubitan dari Ryeowook.

" Pikirkan baik-baik ucapan Oppa. Sekarang kau harus tidur my little Dongsaeng. Kkkk~ " berteriak keras agar Ryeowook dapat mendengar ucapannya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

Humm~ bibir cherry itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman indah. Mata gadis bermanik caramel itu menyipit kala tersenyum.

Satu minggu.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak kepulangannya dari Korea, Ryeowook masih betah untuk sering melamun sendirian. Ia memikirkan keadaan 'Umma' dan 'Appa' nya yang ada di Korea. Ia merindukan mereka. Saat Donghae akan mengajaknya untuk pulang ke-rumahnya yang dulu, ia justru lari dan pergi begitu saja. Ryeowook tau bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Ia membohongi hatinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Saat seseorang sedang berbicara padamu, kau harusnya mendengarkannya dengan baik.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Lantunan angin sore mengecup sebuah hati yang terbengkalai. Ombak pesisir pantai tampak berkilau, memantulkan curahan sinar senja. Biru dan Jingga. Berpadu saling mengisi menyambut petang tiba.

Namja itu masih disana. Terduduk dengan pandangan kosong dengan tangan yang sesekali meremas pasir putih yang ia duduk-i.

Lee Donghae.

Namja yang sudah satu minggu ini kegiatannya hanyalah melamun dan berdiam diri dipinggir pantai itu seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Dalam hati selalu meringis mengingat sebuah jalan takdir yang mempermainkannya.

Yah, Takdir.

" Apa Tuhan benar-benar tak mengijinkan aku untuk memperbaiki kepingan hatimu yang hancur itu, Wookie~ "

Tak ada siapapun yang menjawab. Hanya desiran ombak dan semilir angin sore itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae meringis kecil dengan menekan dada kirinya. Ia sakit tapi tak terlihat. Ia terluka tapi tak dapat di-obati. Ia ingin menangis, tapi air mata seolah kering. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. " Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hyukkie "

Donghae kembali bertanya. Tapi jawaban yang ia dapat tetaplah sama. Donghae memukul pasir dengan kuat. Ia sangat kesal dengan ini semua. " APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? " teriaknya lantang.

.

.

.

Kau sudah mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu untuk membuat 'dia' bahagia di sisa akhirnya, Tuhan pasti akan membalasnya.

Percayalah~ semua hanya persoalan waktu.

Tuhan sudah menyiapkan hal indah didepan sana ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Gadis itu membiarkan kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah memory tentang masa lalunya.

5 tahun yang lalu.

Pernikahan yang begitu kejam.

Perpisahan yang begitu tragis.

Yang tidak bisa Ryeowook elakkan.

Donghae dan...

Ah~ bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja terasa begitu sesak bagi gadis berusia 26 tahun tersebut.

Ryeowook tetap melangkah ringan dibawah sinar-sinar lampu kota. Ryeowook bisa melihat beberapa pasangan yang berduaan dibawahnya. Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ah~ mereka pasti adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai.

Hanya ia yang sendirian.

Hanya ia seorang. Bukankah ini menyedihkan?

Ryeowook berjalan sambil memikirkan bebagai banyak persoalan hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil hitam melintas didepannya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya berteriak menyuruh Ryeowook untuk segera minggir, tapi...

Bruuuukkkk~~

...terlambat.

Tubuh Ryeowook terpental cukup jauh. Bau anyir darah pun tercium dengan kental. Darah merah itu menyelubungi tubuhnya. Beberapa orang langsung bergerombol mengerubungi, salah satu diantara mereka mencoba menghubungi ambulance, dan yang lainnya mencoba mencari kartu identitas Ryeowook lalu menghubungi keluarganya.

.

.

.

hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, tidak apa kan jika Tuhan mengujimu sekali lagi?

.

.

.

Pyar.

Gelas ditangan yeoja paruh baya itu terjatuh dan membentur lantai hingga pecah. Yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui adalah ibu dari Kim Ryeowook tersebut memegang dada bagian kirinya.

Perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa seperti sebuah telepati antaranya dengan...

" Wookie~...Ryeowookie~ " panggilnya lirih dengan mata yang sudah mengalirkan sebuah liquid bening.

" Yeobo! " dan seseorang lagi yang tak lain adalah itu menghampiri istrinya yang menangis dengan gelas pecahan dibawahnya. Namja paruh baya itu juga tak kalah kagetnya melihat sang Istri yang mendadak ceroboh. " gwenchana? "

" Ryeowookie~ " menjawab dengan masih memanggil-manggil nama sang anak semata wayang.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas sebentar. " Dengar, Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja disa—"

" APA KAU BILANG? BAIK-BAIK SAJA? DARIMANA KAU TAHU TENTANG ITU, HAH? Kau bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya semenjak pernikahan Donghae dan Hyukkie berlangsung. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG DIA AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJAA? " itu berteriak keras.

Ia khawatir pada anaknya. Meskipun ia juga sadar bahwa mungkin 'Anak semata wayang'nya itu pergi karena sikapnya yang tak mampu berlaku adil padanya. Yeoja paruh baya itu menangis dipelukan suaminya. " Aku..aku ingin bertemu dengannya..aku..aku merindukannya..hikz "

Sang suami hanya bisa mengelus punggung istrinya dengan sayang. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Selama 5 tahun terakhir ini ia juga tak lelahnya terus mencari keberadaan anak-nya itu. Tapi hasilnya...nihil.

Kriiinnggg~

Telphone rumah itu berdering. Dengan hati-hati Tuan Kim mendudukkan tubuh sang Istri lalu memanggil salah satu maid dirumah mewah itu untuk membersihkan pecahan belingnya.

Ia berjalan dan mengangkat panggilan itu. " Iya dengan keluarga Kim disini. Nuguya?...m-mwo? Ryeo-Ryeowook? pu..putriku? ne..ne..malam ini juga kami akan berangkat "

yang mendengar nama sang Anak disebut-sebut akhirnya mendekati Tuan Kim. "Ada apa? "

Tuan Kim itu menampilkan sebuah mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan. " Hari ini kita akan terbang ke Paris. Dan bersiaplah, aku harus menghubungi Donghae dulu "

" Ta-tapi ada apa? " tanya bingung.

" Kau akan tahu nanti "

Setelah mengucapkan itu Tuan Kim lebih memilih pergi dari hadapan sang Istri. Tuan Kim pergi bukan hanya untuk menghubungi Donghae saja sebenarnya melainkan Tuan Kim itu berusaha menyumbinyikan tangisnya yang sudah akan pecah. Seperti biasa, ia hanya tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan istri dan orang lain. Bukankah ia Kepala Keluarga? Jika ia menangis, lalu siapa yang akan menguatkan?

'Tuhan...tolong jaga Putriku baik-baik. Tolong selamatkan dia, ijinkan aku menebus dosaku. Biarkan aku menunjukkan padanya sebagai sosok Ayah yang baik. Aku menyayanginya~' —Tuan Kim berdo'a dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kau tahu?

Seorang kepala keluarga selalu menyanggah beban yang berat. Meskipun kau lahir dari rahim seorang wanita, tapi...kau juga harus tetap menghormati dan menyayangi Ayahmu ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga besar itu berkumpul. Yesung yang masih setia memeluk sang Umma, Donghae yang berdiri didepan pintu sebuah ruangan Operasi sambil menunduk dalam, dan juga Tuan dan yang saling menguatkan.

Mereka semua diam dalam keheningan, menunggu sebuah kabar yang akan keluar dari seorang berpakaian putih yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Semua kecemasan, khawatir, takut menjadi satu.

Gadis itu.

Di dalam sana, sedang bertaruh nyawa.

Semua berdo'a dalam hati.

Ceklek,

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok Dokter dan beberapa orang lainnya yang membantu proses operasi Ryeowook. seluruh keluarga besar itu maju mendekati sang Dokter. " Bagaimana keadaannya? " Yesung membuka percakapan dengan salah satu Dokter hebat yang dimiliki oleh rumah sakit di Paris itu dengan bahasa perancis-nya yang lancar.

Dokter itu hanya menghela nafas berat. " Operasinya berhasil..."

Semuanya menarik nafas lega, tapi belum 5 detik mereka dapat bernafas lega, Dokter itu kembali menyuarakan suaranya, "...tapi dia dalam keadaan masih koma "

Jleb.

Semua diam mematung ditempat.

Apa tadi?

Koma?

" Saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan ia akan bangun, hanya saja...ia benar-benar membutuhkan do'a kalian semua agar ia bisa membuka matanya lagi " berakhirnya dengan ucapan itu sang Dokter tersebut melangkah pergi menjauhi keluarga besar yang tengah dirundung awan mendung.

Yesung menyampaikan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh sang Dokter tersebut, dan hasilnya...

semakin menangis semakin dalam, dan Donghae yang langsung terduduk lemas sembari meremas rambut hitam legamnya.

.

.

.

Setiap hari namja itu tak pernah ada rasa lelah untuk menjaga gadis yang teramat ia cintai. Namja itu selalu datang setiap pagi dan memberikannya sebuah bunga lili putih. Bunga yang melambangkan tentang kesucian. Yah, cintanya pada gadis yang sudah terbaring selama 2 minggu itu memanglah begitu suci. Meskipun gadis itu mengira bahwa ia membagi cintanya dengan 'Kim Hyukjae', tapi pada kenyatannya itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook berpikir sesempit itu?

Donghae mengaku, mungkin ia memang benar-benar kejam dimasa lalu dengan menikahi Eunhyuk kakak angkat Ryeowook. tapi...ia memiliki alasan kenapa ia menyetujui hal gila tersebut.

Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan Eunhyuk disisa akhir hidupnya. Gadis bergummy smile itu menderita kanker darah stadium akhir. Donghae tertawa sumbang ketika mengingat bagaimana seorang Eunhyuk yang melarangnya mati-matian untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Ryeowook. ia bahkan sampai saat ini belum mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk melarangnya untuk menceritakan semua kebenarannya pada Ryeowook

" Apa ini juga bagian dari rencanamu, Hyukkie? " tanyanya lirih.

kedua tangannya mencengkram salah satu tangan Ryeowook yang masih tetap tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia mencium punggung tangan Ryeowook dengan sayang. " Hei, bangunlah~! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau lemah? Bukankah kau gadis yang kuat? Ku mohon..bangunlah "

Tes...

Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja menganak sungai pada pipinya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Setiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik ia selalu memohon dan berdo'a pada Tuhan agar gadis yang teramat ia cintai itu kembali bangun dan menampakkan caramel cerahnya. Tapi, kenapa sampai detik ini ia tak kunjung juga bangun?

.

.

.

Sudah didepan mata~

Bertahanlah~

.

.

.

Mata gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Terasa begitu berat untuk membukanya, tapi ia tak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha. Ia ingin melihat dunia lagi, ia ingin mengejar mimpinya bersama...

" Wo-wookie~ "

Suara falsetto ini...suara yang begitu Ryeowook rindukan. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini suara ini selalu menemani hari-harinya. Suara yang setiap malam membisikkan kata-kata pengantar tidur, suara yang setiap paginya menyapanya dengan riang dan mengajaknya untuk cepat membuka matanya. Suara yang...benar-benar ia cintai.

" Op..Oppa~ "

Namja yang dipanggil 'Oppa' itu mengangguk bahagia. Air mata tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Ia menangis. Bukan karena sedih, melainkan karena ia terlalu bahagia. Ah~ ingin rasanya memeluk gadis itu, tapi ia baru ingat bahwa ia harus memanggil Dokter dulu untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Segera saja ia memencet sebuah tombol yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan pengarahan pada sang Dokter untuk segera datang di kamar yang sudah hampir 4 minggu ini ditempati sang pasien 'gadis manis'.

Sambil menunggu sang Dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook, Donghae memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tuan dan dan juga keluarganya sendiri yang ada di Seoul, lalu kemudian tak lupa ia juga menghubungi keluarga Yesung.

Donghae beribu-ribu kali mengucap syukur pada Tuhan. Do'a nya dikabulkan. Ryeowook-nya kini telah sadar. Ia telah bangun.

" Oppa~ "

Donghae bahkan masih belum percaya bahwa gadis yang memanggilnya dengan manja itu benar-benar Ryeowook. " Kau..tidak merindukanku? "

Grep.

Cukup sudah.

Donghae tak mau lagi mendengar ucapan-ucapan bodoh dari gadis mungil itu.

Donghae memeluk erat tubuh yang masih sedikit lemas tersebut. Ia membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang begitu memabukkan untuk Ryeowook. yah, Ryeowook bahkan hanya bisa menangis menanggapi ucapan cinta Donghae.

" Aku mencintaimu, percayalah padaku. "

Ryeowook mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae. " Lalu...bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk Eonnie? "

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan memandang lembut wajah Ryeowook. ia lalu menggeleng, " Tidak ada Hyukkie. Hanya kau, hanya kau yang ada disini " tangan Donghae menuntun sebelah tangan Ryeowook yang bebas dari selang infus menuju dada sebelah kirinya. Ia tersenyum bahagia tatkala melihat Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

" Tapi..bukankah dia istrimu? "

Donghae tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sedih Ryeowook-nya. Umh~ ia baru sadar bahwa saat ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook di Seoul beberapa waktu yang lalu ia belum sempat menceritakan tentang semua yang terjadi pada gadis manis ini, dan juga ia bahkan belum mengembalikan dompet Ryeowook.

Haha~ Donghae ingin sekali tertawa keras saat ini juga. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan hal sepenting ini?

" Kau akan tahu tentangnya nanti jika kau sudah pulang ke Korea "

" Tapi—"

" Shhhttt~ untuk saat ini jangan bicarakan hal tidak penting itu "

Cup.

Donghae mengecup gemas bibir cherry yang entah sudah berapa lama tak ia rasakan. " Rasanya tetap sama. Manis " katanya yang membuat wajah Ryeowook merah merona.

Donghae baru saja akan mengecup bibir Ryeowook lagi, tapi sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka berdua memandang ke-arah pintu, dimana disana menampilkan dua orang yang begitu Ryeowook rindukan. Dua orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Mata caramel cerah itu berkaca-kaca memandang kedua orang paruh baya tersebut. " Umma...Appa~ "

segera berjalan cepat lalu memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat sambil menangis. Yeoja paruh baya itupun juga bersyukur pada Tuhan. " Chagiya~ ". Ryeowook tak kuasa untuk tak menangis. Ia balik membalas pelukan sang Umma yang sudah 5 tahun tak ditemuinya itu. Lalu, kedua manik caramel itu menatap namja paruh baya yang masih beridiri ditempatnya yang tadi. " Appa tidak merindukanku? " bertanya dengan menyuruh sang Appa mendekat padanya.

Donghae yang sadar diri itu akhirnya lebih memilih keluar dari kamar yang dipenuhi dengan nuansa haru dan suka cita. Ia memilih memandang keluarga yang saling melepas rindu itu dengan perasaan yang ikut bahagia.

.

.

.

Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kau lupakan meskipun orang-orang itu menyakitimu.

Well, itulah yang dinamakan sebuah keluarga^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Jika diceritakan dari awal lagi mungkin akan terasa panjang. Yang pasti semua yang sudah terjadi itu adalah sebuah takdir. Tidak peduli sepahit apa masa lalu itu karena bagaimanapun juga kita hidup untuk masa depan.

Gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna secoklat madu itu masih memandang datar didepannya. Tiada guratan ego, tampak hambar dan dingin. Kedua belah bibirnya terkatup rapat. Degupan jantungnya tak senada dengan angin berhembus tenang. Tangan kananya perlahan mengusap pusaran dengan bertuliskan ;

R.I.P

KIM HYUKJAE

15 Maret 2008

Gadis itu tak menggubris sedikitpun seorang namja yang sedaritadi duduk disebelahnya yang dengan setia menanti sepenggal kata darinya—yang sejak awal belum juga keluar barang sepenggal kata pun. Namun meskipun begitu, Namja itu tetap saja keukuh untuk tetap duduk disamping sang yeoja dengan diam dan tak mencoba menganggu.

Lee Donghae.

Dia datang tanpa sapaan, tak ada percakapan, tak ada tolehan yang ia dapatkan dari yeoja disampingnya itu. Tapi...ia tahu bahwa itu tak masalah. Karena ia yakin yeoja manis disampingnya itu sedang ingin diam dan membutuhkan ketenangan.

Hati yeoja manis itu seolah kembali mati. ini bukan karena luka dimasa lalunya yang ia coba untuk lupakan, namun ini lebih dikarenakan gadis itu merasa bahwa sesuatu lubang dihatinya belumlah terisi penuh. Ia mulai menyadari lagi bahwa jalan cerita kisahnya tak hanya berhenti bahagia sampai disini, melainkan ia harus kembali menelan kenyataan pahit yang ia dapat. " Apa begini akhirnya? "

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh dimana gadis itu yang masih setia memandang lurus kedepan. " Ia pasti bahagia diatas sana "

Gadis bernama Ryeowook itu diam tak menjawab lagi. Donghae kembali menarik nafas berat.

Selalu saja begini. Saat ia hampir melangkah menuju kebahagiannya ia selalu menemui jalan yang berliku lagi. Hah~ apa mungkin Tuhan benar-benar menghukumnya karena dulu melukai Ryeowook?

Donghae memegang pundak kecil Ryeowook tapi yeoja itu tetap saja bergemin dan tak sedikitpun menoleh padanya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas guratan rasa bersalah yang menggores wajah pucat yeoja mungil disampingnya. Jelas sudah apa yang tergambar diwajah manis dan cantik itu—sebuah perasaan bersalah dan kecewa.

Donghae merasa serba salah dalam posisinya. Ia tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang bisa membuat perhatian yeoja itu terpusat padanya. Donghae masih terus berusaha—tetap mencoba hingga gadis mungil itu menoleh padanya.

" Ryeowook-ah~ "

Sepasang manik mutiara hitam itu mencari titik fokus pandangan caramel Ryeowook. " Mianhae~ membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini "

Ryeowook memandang dalam pada Donghae. " Jeongmal...mianhae "

Grep.

Akhirnya Ryeowook menghambur kepelukan Donghae. Menenggelamkan semua tangisnya dipelukan namja yang sudah kembali menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Yah, ia percaya pada takdir.

Takdir tak pernah salah, begitupun dengan cinta.

" Aku tahu mungkin kata maaf tak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tapi..." ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "...setidaknya semua bisa kita jadikan pelajaran "

Tangisan Ryeowook semakin pecah. Telinganya seolah berdengung ketika segala ucapan maaf Donghae masuk ke gendang telinganya. Ia tak mampu memberi respons pada perkataan namja yang kini merengkuhnya.

.

.

.

Musim gugur tahun ini terlihat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Terasa begitu dingin...tapi saat tangan itu menggenggam tangannya ia dapat merasakan sebuah kehangatan melingkupi jemarinya yang lalu tersebar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ulu hatinya.

Dadanya bergemuruh saat namja itu mengecup rasa manis dibibirnya.

Ia tidak tahu hal apa ini, yang ia tahu,

Ia bahagia~~^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ia menatap keluar jendela. Melihat daun-daun berguguran memenuhi pelataran rumahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Kepalanya ia sanggah menggunakan sebelah tangannya sambil dengan memandang keluar. Sekarang usianya sudah memasuki 27 tahun. Ia masih belum menikah, ah lebih tepatnya sebentar lagi ia akan menikah.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang kala sebuah suara pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang—yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya—yang dibalas senyum pula oleh Ryeowook. " Hai~ apa aku menganggu? "

" Sama sekali tidak Tuan " jawab Ryeowook dengan mulai berjalan mendekati namja itu. Namja itu juga mendekat padanya hingga badan keduanya kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat. Kedua hidung mancung itu bersentuhan membuat nafas keduanya saling beradu memberi kehangatan dimusim gugur yang dingin ini.

Cup.

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai tapi yang pasti kedua belah bibir itu kini sudah saling menempel. Hanya menempel dan tak ada nafsu diantara keduanya.

Ryeowook melepas ciuman dan memandang Donghae dengan wajah manisnya yang menggemaskan. Kedua pipinya sudah memerah saat balik ditatapi oleh sang namja.

Mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Donghae, gadis itu mencari-cari objek lain dan manik caramelnya berhenti tepat pada sebuah gaun pernikahan yang terpajang rapih disalah satu almari kaca di-kamarnya. " Oppa~ "

" Hm? " menggumam tidak jelas sebagai sebuah jawaban. Merasa Ryeowook tak ada niat untuk menimpali ucapannya lagi, akhirnya Donghae mengikuti arah pandang yeoja manis yang beberapa jam lagi akan resmi menjadi istri-nya itu. Matanya membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang menawan kala ia tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa gadisnya itu pasti sudah sedari dulu mendambakan untuk cepat memakai gaun cantik hasil karyanya sendiri.

" Gaun yang cantik "

" Eh? " kini giliran Ryeowook yang memandang Donghae dengan lucu. " Hasil karyamu bnar-benar indah. Oppa yakin kau pasti akan sangat cantik nanti saat kau memakai gaun itu dipesta pernikahan kita " lanjutnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk agak ragu dan malu-malu. " Apa kau sedang malu? "

" Yak! Siapa yang malu. Aku biasa saja kok " sungutnya tak suka yang hanya dihadiahi sebuah acakan gemas dirambutnya oleh Donghae. " Oppa~ apa dulu..enggh..."

" Apa? "

Ryeowook memandang ragu pada mata Donghae. " Jangan ragu jika kau ingin bertanya "

" A-apa...dulu Oppa benar-benar mencintai Hyukkie Eonnie? " Ryeowook bertanya cepat pada bagian akhir kalimatnya hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang cepat. Tapi selanjutnya pria berusia 29 itu kembali memasang senyumnya. " Menurutmu? "

" Aku...aku tidak tahu " Ryeowook menunduk lemas. Kemudian Donghae mengangkat dagu Ryeowook untuk memaksanya menatapnya. " Aku memang mencintainya..."

" Op-Oppa~ " lirihnya yang sudah menahan tangis. Donghae lebih dulu menggeleng pelan. " Dengarkan dulu " titahnya mutlak.

Donghae berdehem sekilas untuk memulai pembicaraannya. " Dengar, Oppa memang tahu bahwa Hyukkie mencintai Oppa. Saat itu ia pernah mengungkapkannya pada Oppa dan—"

" Apa jawaban Oppa? " Ryeowook memotong perkataan Donghae. " Well, kau tahu apa jawaban Oppa "

" Sudah ku-bilang aku tidak tahu " ketusnya.

" Hah~ aku hanya mencintaimu, jadi mana mungkin aku mencintai gadis selain dirimu? "

" Jadi..." Ryeowook menggantung perkataannya.

Donghae mengangguk antusias. " ...Oppa tidak mencintainya? "

Alis Donghae terangkat sebelah. " Tidak juga sih, Oppa mencintainya kok tapi—hei jangan menangis dulu " Donghae langsung mengelap air mata yang sudah berkumpul disudut matanya. " Oppa mencintainya..mencintai hanya sebatas sahabat " lanjutnya sambil membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

Donghae tersenyum puas setelahnya. Setidaknya kini ia semakin yakin bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

.

Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan dari awal bahwa cinta kau tak akan bisa berlari dari takdir?

Haha~ sekarang semuanya sudah jelas.

.

.

.

Musim gugur.

Meskipun cuacanya cukup dingin dan kadang angin bertiup dengan cukup kencang dan selalu dianggap sebagai cuaca yang membuat pelataran rumah maupun jalan tol tertutupi oleh guguran-guguran daun yang telah meranggas, tapi tidak menurut kedua orang manusia yang tengah berbahagia saat ini.

Kim Ryeowook—ah Ani!maksudku—Lee Ryeowook dan Lee Donghae yang saat ini juga sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri itu kini sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman yang ada ditengah-tengah kota. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan dalam rengkuhan manis yang sudah lama mereka nantikan.

Cinta.

Mungkin ia memiliki banyak misteri dan jalannya sendiri untuk membuat seluruh manusia menemui kebahagiaannya.

Kadang kala mungkin cinta membuat sengsara, tapi pada ahirnya ia juga pasti akan menyampaikan sebuah kebahagiaan padamu^^

Itu benarkan?

" Oppa~ kenapa dompetku ada padamu? "

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. " Eh..itu...umh~ aku menemukan dompetmu yang terjatuh saat Oppa mengejarmu waktu itu "

Ryeowook membulatkan bibirnya lucu. " Jadi Oppa tahu tentang dimana rumahku karena dompet sialan ini? Huh? "

Yang ditanya hanya bisa nyengir sambil mengecup sekilas pipi tirus sang yeoja. " Bukankah ini semua karena takdir? "

Ryeowook tertawa lucu dengan kembali memeluk manja Donghae. " Humm~ aku pikir Takdir memang sudah memilihmu sebagai pendampingku "

" Aku juga berpikir seperti itu "

.

.

.

" _i believe in Destiny. So...what about you? "_

" _If you believe in Destiny, why am i not? "_

" _So...you believe it? "_

" _i believe in Destiny because you're my Destiny "_

—_Smile^_^_

_._

_._

_._

—**FIN—**

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Hola yeorobeun'.')/ saya kembali lagi ^^ *emang ada yang nyari?*

Fiuhh~ fanfic gaje ini berakhir juga. Terimakasih atas semua yang sudah review chap pertama. Saya benar-benar terharu. Chapter pertama mendapat 55 review~ saya sangat tersanjung pada kalian semua.

Saya berharap agar kalian tidak kecewa dengan ending yang bisa dibilang gaje ini. Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan pada fanfict saya, dan mohon dimaklumi karena saya masih newbie~

Ah..yah! dan buat silent reader, kapan sih kalian mau tobat? Gak capek ya terus-terusan ngumpet gitu? Apa susahnya sih untuk meng-KLIK tanda REVIEW dibawah sana dan memberikan tanggapan kalian? HAH? APA SUSAHNYAAA? *gaknyante* wkwkws

Duh maaf nih saya emang benar-benar agak bete banget gitu akhir-akhir ini. Banyak banget yang mentions saya untuk segera nglanjutin fanfict-fanfict saya, tapi...pas giliran saya tanya ; 'siapa penname kamu kalau review?'

Dan kalian tahu apa jawabannya?

'Mian, aku nggak pernah review cingu. Karena aku nggak ngerti apa yang mau direview?'

WHUUUTT? WTF! Alasan macam apa itu? Apa itu pantas disebut sebagai alasan?

Yayaya..saya tahu saya egois. Tapi...tidakkan kalian berfikir bahwa SILENT READER itu jauh lebih EGOIS dibanding saya? Menyuruh saya untuk segera mengupdate tapi dirinya sendiri tidak pernah memberikan feedback pada saya? *kecewa*

Oke cukup sampai disini aja cuap-cuap saja. Dan juga yang kemaren-kemaren sempet minta alamat FB saya, saya sudah membuat FB baru...well, karena FB saya udah pada penuh jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya yang baru.

Silahkan search dengan nama 'Choi Ryeosomnia'. Gak usah takut untuk kenalan, saya orangnya Welcome kok~ *nyengir*

Ohya..buat salah satu reader yang pakek penname 'Floyze'.

terimakasih atas reviewnya sebelumnya. Dan saya hanya berharap jika anda membenci craickpair sepertinya anda harus segera meng-klik tanda silang berwarna merah. Karena saya tidak perlu repot-repot membaca review anda yang mengatakan bahwa anda merasa 'ryeowook oppa sebagai perebut, atau anda yang menjadi benci sama karakter Ryeowook Oppa'. Okesiip~ saya membuat fanfict tidak hanya craickpair, ada kalanya saya juga membuat 'YeWook'. Jika anda merasa sayang untuk melewatkan fanfict saya, anda cukup membaca yang purecouple saja^^

dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan, tolong jangan membenci Ryeowook Oppa hanya karena fanfict. Oh..ayolah~ ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi. Bagaimanapun juga ini tak nyata~~^^

sekali lagi terimakasih karena anda sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfict saya yang murahan dan jauh dari kata sempurna ini^^

Special thanks for :

**choi silvi****, ****Love Clouds****, ****Choi M7n****, ****love eternal****, ****Kyute EvilMagnae****, ****fiewook****, ****emiliasari60****, Babykim, Dwiihae, Kyuwookshipper, ****kyuwookshiper****, ****aidagracilla29****, ****yumiewooki****, ****AiiuRyeong9****, ****ryeoclouds27****, ****Junee Ryeosomni****, ****casanova inda****h, ****raerimchoi****, ****hee****, ****Anonymouss****, PING^^, ****Cho Ryeohyun****, **** .16****, ****Sunnie****, ****Ryeoci9****, ****SparKSomniA0321****, ****Lee vanhae****, ****anisa2304****, ****ryeo ryeo ryeong****, ****TabiWook****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****ryeofha2125****, ****JrhaELF****, ****badriahryeosom****, ****Liliz Cloudsomnia****, ****linshikyu****, ****dhia bintang****, ****angelieeteukwithoutwings****, ****niisaa9****, ****Azkiya****, ****krywk**

.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


End file.
